charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jack "BtR" Saxon/Archive 1
Just curious, but does anyone know why my block expiry was extended to September 28th, 2011? Butterfly the rabbit 11:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know, how are you even unblocked, isn't meant for one year.--Khan1998stevewhite 11:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I am still blocked, I can just edit my userpage now. Butterfly the rabbit 11:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ohh cool. I don't know why you were extened to another year. Its not that much of a difference though. I also love your wiki, it looks really good, 'specially your home page. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks, but rewind... I've been blocked for another year? Butterfly the rabbit 11:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::;Seems like it. Ask Andyman14 as he is the only one able to do it or check the Block Log. --Khan1998stevewhite 11 ::::::29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Turns out Andyman14 unblocked realised the mistake and blocked you for another year. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah it was me sorry. I've since unblocked you again, on the provision that you continue on with the infoboxes. They have so much potential. Andyman14 11:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you so much! Butterfly the rabbit 11:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Why can't I create pages then? Butterfly the rabbit 11:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Or edit them? Butterfly the rabbit 11:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You haven't been given the privilege yet based on Wikia rules. Don't complain or you'll be blocked again. I am already in trouble for what I did Andyman14 11:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC). :::::::::::So... I'm not unblocked? Butterfly the rabbit 11:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Your are unblocked. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::But I can't be unblocked, because I still can't edit. Butterfly the rabbit 12:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I don't know how that is the case, unless unblocking takes a while to complete itself Andyman14 12:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh, yeah. That's possible. Meanwhile, I'll be working on some infoboxes and remembering all the mistakes I've seen on the pages since my (unnecessary) block. Butterfly the rabbit 12:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Mrs. Johnson not related to Gordon.... Hi there I saw that you merged the two together, but sorry to tell you they're not related Mrs. Johnson owned the camp that Patty died at and has no relation to Gordon, she is only in her fiftys where as Gordon Johnson was born in the 1890's, he can not be her child if he is older than her. As she cannot be one of his children because he married P.Baxter who later gave birth to Penny (Grams). Please do not move it back thank you. --[[CharmingBuffy (Charmed One/ Slayer in Training)]] 02:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Summon I already did ;) --TheBook 18:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Patty Halliwell Hello. That infobox is nice, just not in tone with the wiki. Could you do me a favour aswell. Patricia Halliwell article has many red links, could you rid of them for me? --Khan1998stevewhite 17:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll get round to it, sure. Butterfly the rabbit 17:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks your great. Don't worry about Glenn, he's gone :(--Khan1998stevewhite 17:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh. Mixed emotions. Butterfly the rabbit 17:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow! the Patty's page is really great now, amazing work!Chloefan03 17:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Butterfly the rabbit 17:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Leaving? Why are you leaving? I just think that you are doing great, i just think you could consider what could happen if you add of these pages. Don't leave, I have worked so hard to get users back on this, I cannot stress enough to try again. Please stay. If not for us, for the wiki, it will crash without you. --Khan1998stevewhite 20:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but this is just ridulous! Articles being vanquished left and right because it's "wasting space", when several other wikis have, oh, I don't know, 78,000 more articles! That Levicorpus isn't really helping, requesting several articles be deleted. It's just too tiring. I'll stick with Harry Potter. Butterfly the rabbit 20:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh comeon please dont leave! Harry Potter's wiki is almost perfect. We need your help!Shanebeckam 20:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::But I try to help and they just get deleted 'cause their "not important enough", "should me merged with another article" and now Levicorpus refuses to use the new infobox. If its gonna be this much fuss, I don't see the point. And just to let you know, I'm writing this sadly not angrily. Butterfly the rabbit 20:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well levicorpus can shove it! all he's doing is undoing our edits anyway. We need you!Shanebeckam 20:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm. I'll see how I feel about it in the morning. It's 9:40 in the UK and I need my beauty sleep. Butterfly the rabbit 20:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I respect what you're doing but this isn't the Harry Potter wiki. They create a wiki about a series of books and movies. They can add articles about events and such. This is a television show, this wiki doesn't need articles about someone's car that we only saw for one second, someone's boots. That sounds ridiculous to me. The new infoboxes look great but why can't they be edited in the article that they are placed in? Why does it have to be made so difficult? --Levicorpus92 20:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Hey! just to say that i'm really happy that you decided to stay because you're doing a very great job, i love the fact that you've a lot of ambitions for this wiki! it's like a new fresh wind and you've to know that i'll support you without an hesitation. Congratulations for your motivation!Chloefan03 15:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, that's really nice! Butterfly the rabbit 15:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Levicorpus should be blocked. Sorry for the inconvience. --Khan1998stevewhite 16:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Banned TheCharmedfreak TheCharmedfreak was banned for disobeying the Head Admin. He wont be any trouble for another month. --Khan1998stevewhite 18:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, but I was doing my homework. Butterfly the rabbit 18:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats okay, I should do mine but I cannot be asked :). I take it you live somewhere near England (due to you saying Mummy instead of Mommy). --Khan1998stevewhite 18:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I live in Wales nextdoor to England, yeah. Butterfly the rabbit 18:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Levicorpus should of been banned. How he was unblocked is unsure. Sorry for the inconvience guys :) Leaving Butterfly the rabbit, why are you leaving. No one knows TheBook is back as a daily editor. The last thing he needs is to feel bad. So what if TheBook is back, he is a great editor and you shouldn't leave just because he is back. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I noticed he was back as well. I was blocked longer than he was gone. I really don't understand this Wiki; I think I might just leave as well. Wish you all the best. BuffymyBasset 19:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset :Okay everything is fine (to you), TheBook emailed me saying he was bored and passing through, he isn't back he was just making little edits okay, so no need to worry he isn't back (yet). And I do beleive some saying they would stay even if TheBook came back. :) --Khan1998stevewhite 19:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you unblock the Serena Fredrick's protection spell page the? Thanks. Butterfly the rabbit 16:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I LOVE what you are doing with the powers. Well Done! Seriously you are doing great. Couldn't be happier for what your doing for this wiki. Just remember, those infoboxes take an important part in this wiki. :). --Khan1998stevewhite 18:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, that's very nice of you! Is the colour alright or is it a bit too bright? Butterfly the rabbit 18:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::They're very nice indeed. Maybe you should change the color to a less flashy yellow. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 19:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll work on it tomorrow. Signing out now. Butterfly the rabbit 19:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC)